powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Org
Toy Org is an Org that resembles a cute tin toy robot (similar to Slotsky) and is the primary antagonist of the episode "The Soul of Humanity". Biography Toy Org was an ancient Org that worked with Master Org to tried and take over the world 3,000 years ago. He was first seen in a construction site, attacking three construction workers and wreaking havoc all over. After burning down a tower and causing it to fall on a female construction worker, he notes a little girl with a small dog (who is the daughter of the former) and proceeds to attack them until Cole, Alyssa, Taylor, Danny and Max, the Rangers confront him. With Mandilok, Jindrax and Toxica watching from above, the Rangers took the fight with the Org, but he was too powerful. After besting them, he attempted to attacked the construction workers again, only to be stopped by Danny and Max. He made a beatdown on all five Rangers with his sheer power. After taking out the Rangers, he fired his energy blast at the ceiling, causing rubble to fall on the Rangers. Mandilok, Jindrax and Toxica arrived and boasted on how humans are selfish. They noticed a woman trying to push off a construction piece, one of the dabre from the ceiling had trapped the little girl. The Rangers calmed them down and the construction workers came to aid the woman. They freed the little girl and even found her dog (Rusty). Cole then reveals that while humans sometimes makes mistakes, humans will help each other in times of crisis (much to Mandilok's shock). The Rangers did battle again, but Toy Org was still too strong. He was about to make the final strike until Merrick came to the rescue. Animus returned the Zords to the Wolf Ranger. Toy Org wasn't finished yet. Merrick used the Laser Pool Lunar Break to destroy the Org. Toy Org was enlarged thanks to Toxica, and Mandilok boasted how the Rangers can't battle without their Wildzords, but the Wolf Ranger has his Wildzords. They were summoned and they combined to form the Predazord. It did battle with the Org, but he was too strong. But when the Rangers connected their hearts to summon the Wildzords, they gave Merrick a boast in power for him to overpower Toy Org. The Org tried to fight back, but an aura of light came down and reflect the lighting bolt back at the Org. It was Animus and he came down to aid Merrick in battle (he wanted to fight along with him 3,000 years ago, but never had the chance), Toy Org was destroyed once and for all by the combine attacks of Animus's Saw Shark Blade and the super charged Predazord's Blue Moon Wave Attack. Personality Personality-wise, Toy Org acts much like a real robot of the early 2000s. On the outside, he has a very cute, adorable appearance. But in his electronic heart however, he is a very nasty Org, going so far as to try and harm a little girl and a dog (in contrast to, say, Defector, even though Defector too was really evil). He is also cold, arrogant, and will stop at nothing to destroy the Wild Force Power Rangers. Powers And Abilities *'Strength:' Despite his cute appearance, Toy Org is one of the stronger monsters, being able to best all five Rangers in battle. *'Eye Blast:' Toy Org can fire a green colored energy blast from his eyes. *'Energy Force:' Toy Org can cause an energy force in front of him to push back his enemies. *'Lighting Beam:' From his eyes located on his chest, he can fire orange-es yellow colored lighting beams. *'Lighting Bolts:' Also from his eyes located on his chest, he can fire light blue colored lighting bolts. Arsenal *'Head Helicopter Blade Attack:' Located on Toy Org's head is a helicopter blade attach to a crane, if Toy Org pulls on it, it can be launched at the enemy. *'Left Snake Flamethrower Arm:' From his snake-like left arm, he can launch out strong flames, they are powerful enough to melt a construction pole. *'Right Twin Sided Buzz-saw Arm:' Toy Org's right arm is a twin sided buzz-saw, for which he can use for combat. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Toy Org is voiced by Steve McGowan. Notes *Toy Org's voice gets changed when it grows, going from a squeaky, cute robot voice that sounds like Alpha 5's into a more booming, mean, monster-like voice that sounds like Olympius'. *Of the monster-type Orgs to be present in Wild Force, Toy Org is drastically different in appearance, as it is more human-like in appearance, compared to some of the other Orgs before hand, as they have a more monstrous appearance. *Toy Org could be said to have two heads; there is his robot head, and a face located on his chest. *It remains unknown how this Org obtained a robot form, as it was first seen in a construction site, and as such, cute toy robots wouldn't be present in this area. Additionally, it is possible that the construction site is next to a dump or a toy store; as such, this Org might have use a toy robot in one of those areas to become Toy Org. See also References Category:Wild Force Category:Orgs Category:Wild Force Monsters